The girl who lived
by renderedmotionless
Summary: thisa story is about a girl who gets changed into a vampire by dracula and the doctor comes across her in rome lousy summary really great story i do not own doctor who or dracula.


The young girl ran at full speed away from the stranger in black. She ran across the small street to the other side. And then she tripped and fell on a branch. The stranger closed in on her with an ominous look on his face. "Please don't hurt me mister" The girl said with pleading eyes. The man bent down to her height and smiled. The last thing heard that cold night in December, Was a scream and a haunting laugh. The Italian streets were silent the rest of the night.

The poor girl was declared missing after that night in the streets of Rome, Italy. The parents of the young girl were worried sick about her. She had been gone for three months now and with the rumors of vampires walking the streets at night, everyone kept there children in at night and slept with a necklace on made of cloves of garlic. Most of the richer families hired vampire hunters to keep the vampires at bay.

In a castle on a hill lived a strange man by the name of Vladimir Dracul, or his more commonly known name Dracula. He was the king of the castle and leader over all creatures of the night. He stood proudly at the tall bay window and looked out over the city of Rome. He was standing there for a good quarter of an hour when a voice chimed like bells from the long hallway. "Mister Dracula, can we go and get something to eat?" The young girl hid in the shadows as her leaders voice boomed throughout the room and hallway. "Are you done with your chores and schoolwork?" Asked the older man as he stepped into the moonlight with a grin on his face. The girl nodded. "Very well then" He said with a sigh. "Put on your cloak and meet me on the small farm at the bottom of the hill." The girl was up the stairs in a flash. She sped out the door and down to the farm.

"Who will be our first victim?" asked the man with a sinister smile on his face.

The girl looked up at him and said very quietly "I do believe, that there is a young boy in the farmhouse who lives with his parents." "Good, you can have the boy and I get the parents." Dracula said whilst licking his lips. The girl and her master crept up to the farmhouse and Dracula brought out a small device that he then used to quietly get the door off of its hinges. The two vampires young and old walked up the stairs and into the bedroom that the two shared. (the father was out on a trip with his fellow tradesmen) They crept up and smirked at each other as they went in for the kill. The only things left were dry bodies and a torn blanket. They ran up to the castle at vampire speed and sat down on the couch and began to chat.

The doctor and his two companions were sitting around the dining room table when the doctor suddenly got up and ran to the control room to fiddle with something. Amy and Rory followed close behind to see what he was doing. He pulled the scanner around and typed in some coordinates. The TARDIS beeped in response and they were off in a flash. "Where are we going?" Amy asked the doctor. "Rome, Italy 2219" The doctor replied.

"Ooh, Rome" Amy said cuddling Rory. The doctor laughed at the happy couple and walked around the other side of the console. He pressed a few buttons and soon they landed.

Rome had changed a lot throughout the many time the doctor had visited. The streets were noisy with the sounds of children and adults walking around and playing. The doctor looked around the small neighborhood and the trio soon came across a group of police men talking to each other. The doctor listened in and soon found out what they were saying.

"And how long has this girl been missing." One asked another. "Quite awhile, no one knows exactly when she went missing because the parents died shortly after she was kidnapped" another said. "A few weeks ago a child and his mother were found dead on a farm at the foot of the hill where Dracula's castle sits."

"Whats going on?" Amy asked the doctor.

"Apparently a little girl went missing and cannot be found." The doctor said not looking at Amy. A police man turned around to face Amy and said, "The girl has been missing for ages now and how come you do not know about this are you not from around here?" Amy shook her head and the police man scratched his. The trio walked back to the TARDIS to grab a few things and then they walked away to the hill where Dracula's castle sat.


End file.
